The Seer
The Seer was a wise and powerful clairvoyant demon who served as an advisor to those holding the title of the Source of All Evil and ruling the Underworld. History Apprentice Centuries ago, the Seer located a young witch with the power of premonition. She hired demons to kill everyone in her village and told the witch the killing would stop if she became her apprentice. The witch agreed and gave up her soul to save her family, though the Seer still ordered her demons to kill the family. Some time later, the apprentice sabotaged an attempt of the Seer to become the new Source of All Evil. Once she discovered the truth, the Seer tried to have her apprentice vanquished, forcing her into hiding. The Hollow After his Oracle was vanquished, the Source of All Evil called upon the Seer to foresee his future. When she predicted his defeat at the hands of the Charmed Ones, the Source grew desperate and obtained the Hollow, the most powerful and dangerous force in the universe. The Seer then summoned the mortal Cole Turner and told him only he could save Phoebe by taking in the Hollow himself. As the Source attacked the sisters, Cole intervened and absorbed his powers. The sisters then vanquished the Source with a spell and called back the Hollow with the Seer, who returned it to the burial ground. However, unknown to all but the Seer, the essence of the Source had entered Cole. Advising Cole Turner Over the following months, the Seer advised Cole as the essence overtook him. When his love for Phoebe remained, the Seer advised him to lure her to the side of evil, as she foresaw a powerful heir being born. She then helped Cole trick Phoebe into a dark wedding to ensure the child would be evil and created a fertility potion that would help conceive a child. When the truth came out, the Seer confronted Phoebe and manipulated her into joining Cole as his queen, which she did out of love. After Phoebe became Queen of the Underworld, the Seer provided magical tonics for the child that would make it stronger and ensure it would be evil by destroying its soul. However, she stopped drinking them after discovering they were poisonous. Phoebe later rejoined her sisters and vanquished Cole when she realized she could not be with him if it meant being evil. Taking the Source's Heir With Cole vanquished, the Seer soon revealed her true intentions. She had foreseen and planned the birth of the child so she could claim it and declare herself the new Source of All Evil. The Seer then unleashed a powerful demon to capture Phoebe and stole the child from her womb. However, as she tried to coronate herself and vanquish the Charmed Ones, the child's power overwhelmed her and vanquished her and all demons present. It was later revealed that the child had in fact survived, being transferred to the womb of Elizabeth Turner just in time. Legacy Decades later, the Seer appeared in a troubling dream of Phoebe Halliwell concerning her time as Queen of the Underworld and losing her unborn son. Powers and Abilities thumb Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Glistening:' The ability to teleport through glistening light. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to perceive the past, present and future at will. She was able to see possible futures and was able to send premonitions to others. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Passive Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The Seer was immune to most magical powers. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, Season 4 *Charmed, Season 5, "Centennial Charmed" *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values (In dreams and memories only) Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Evil